The present invention relates to methods and systems of a steering system, and more particularly to methods and system for rejecting road wheel disturbance in a steering system using wheel velocity.
Vehicles are subjected to some degree of disturbance in the front road wheels. Wheel imbalance is an example of road wheel disturbance. The road wheel disturbance may cause vibrations in the handwheel that may be detectable by a driver. These types of vibrations are directly related to the road wheel rotational mean velocity. The severity of the vibration at the handwheel depends on the both the magnitude of the disturbance and the chassis and steering design. In a typical scenario, the vehicle driver will eventually take the vehicle in for service, to get, for example, the wheels balanced. Several approaches currently exist to reduce handwheel vibrations, however these approaches have drawbacks.